Knock Out's Unlucky Day
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. Knock Out is having a bad day and hopes a mission to get energon makes it better. Will he get what he wants?


Knock Out's unlucky day

Everyone on the Nemesis was busy working. Soundwave on the computer, Starscream yelling at the eradicons and Megatron talking to Breakdown to see if any energon had been spotted. Knock Out was bored with sitting around doing nothing. As he took a walk around the Nemesis, he noticed pieces of the nemesis were cracking above him. The ship had been a little damaged after a battle with the Autobots. Suddenly one little piece of the ship fell on his head.

"OW!" Knock Out yelled as he suddenly felt dizzy, he felt so dizzy he wasn't watching where he was walking and slammed into a computer destroying it and causing scratches on his body.

Soundwave was nearbye and saw the whole thing. Knock Out came out of his daze and yelped in horror over his scratches. He looked at Soundwave who looked like he was laughing.

"Shut Up Soundwave" Knock Out said before going into another room. As he entered, Megatron and Breakdown were right there.

"Ah Knock Out, just the con I wanted to see." Megatron said. "I need you to collect a big stash of energon I found at an old abandoned Railyard near our location."

"Okay, as long as I can get away from this place." Knock Out said wiping his head.

"Think you might need some help?" Breakdown asked.

"Yeah, mabye, I would choose you over those dumb robo-dork eradicons." Knock Out laughed.

Unnoticed by Knock Out, 3 eradicons heard him and whispered to each other, later as Knock Out and Breakdown made their way to the railyard, Breakdown nearly choked.

"UGH, THIS PLACE REEKS!" Breakdown said as they saw old rusted scrap and mangled machinery.

Knock Out spotted a huge and old coal hopper and walked to it.

"He-he, not so tough are ya now coal hopper, nobody will be using you for a long time." Knock Out teased the non-living coal hopper.

He banged a fist on the hopper, making it release a whole cloud of coal dust covering Knock Out completely. Breakdown laughed as Knock Out emerged from the cloud covered in coal dust.

"AAARRRRGGGGG!" Yelled Knock Out as he tried to dust himself off to no avail.

"I don't see the energon anywhere." Breakdown said looking around bashing stuff out the way.

Suddenly, they saw a black and yellow car go by on some railroad tracks. It was Bumblebee and he was carrying a trailer that had energon glowing from the little windows of the trailer.

"GET HIM!" Knock Out yelled angrily as he and Breakdown transformed and raced after Bee.

Bee saw them and sped up. He had forgotton that he and Knock Out had nearly the same speed on them. What Knock Out and Breakdown didn't know was that Bee had aquired some new improvements. He had built in Nitros cans and more weapons. At this point they were racing away from the railyard and up a hill. Bee stayed on the train tracks for as long as they went. As all three of them reached the top of the hill, Knock Out was gaining up on Bee. So, Bee unleashed his new weapon which allowed him to leave behind a powerful oil slick. Bee sped up with the nitros as he raced down the hill and past an old abandoned chocolate factory. Breakdown avoided the slick and chased after Bee but Knock Out wasn't so lucky. He slid straight on the oil which caused him to slip onto some railroad tracks. He screeched his tires.

"NO, NO, NO!" Knock Out yelled as he was heading straight for the chocolate factory. At this point, Bee had gotton away and Breakdown had given up. He returned just in time back in robot mode to see Knock Out ram straight into the front of the factory. There were six windows on one of the sides of the factory. Breakdown was in front of the windows and watched as the windows flipped around with chocolate splurting out of them from his left all the way to his right.

_**CRASH!** _(1st window flips) _**BANG! **_(2nd window flips) _**SPLURT! **_(3rd window flips) _**SMASH! **_(4th window flips) _**SPLURT! **_(5th window flips) _**SPLASH! **_(6th window flips)

Knock Out finally rammed through the back covered in old and sticky chocolate. Breakdown had a little bit of chocolate on his face and body from the chocolate flinging out the windows. He licked it and smiled.

"This stuff is actually good!" Breakdown said laughing as he turned to his partner who was boiling angry.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Knock Out screamed as he transformed back into robot mode.

Back on the Nemesis, Megatron was yelling at Breakdown.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU LET THAT SCOUT GET AWAY!" Megatron yelled into Breakdown's face who was very scared.

"But sir, there was-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Megatron began to beat down on Breakdown while Knock Out escaped the room. He was still covered in scratches, coal dust and chocolate.

"Guess, I'm in the clear" Knock Out said laughing and headed back to his room to clean up only to get tapped on the back by an eradicon.

"What do you- ALL WANT?" Knock Out said worried as he faced 6 eradicons who had began to circle him.

"SO WE ARE DUMB ROBO-DORKS ARE WE?" One eradicon yelled angrily pounding his fists.

All the eradicons growled and advanced on Knock Out.

"OH PRIMUS!" was all Knock Out could say before the eradicons pummeled him.

_**The End.**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
